changelingthedreamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Djidjigargaly
Introduction Djidjigargaly is the blanket term for fae in the Aboriginal tongue of Australia. Specifics include the Mimi Kith. Origins Back when the world was young, even before the Real People, the Aborigines inhabited the land. All the spirits of all things roamed freely, including the Djidjigargaly who even then roamed as a unified tribe. The greatest spirits, the creators, led by Mawu, forged the real world out of song and dance. The great Djidjigargaly hunter Mirragan formed the caves and waterholes by driving his spear through the rock in pursuit of the great fish Gurrangatch. Emu and Brolga quarrelled, the enraged Brolga throwing Emu's egg into the firmament where it broke, the yolk catching fire and forming the sun. Wulungu the great Rainbow Serpent dug out the rivers and waterways. All spirits had their part to play in creation until the land was finished and teemed with life. This was Achera, the Dreamtime, and all things were intertwined. Only the coming of the poisoned men from far off lands shattered the paradise with Banality. Today As the Real People were driven inland to the desolate outback, away from the lush and bountiful coast, many of the Djidjigargaly died, unable to adapt or face the Banality of the invaders. The poisons of the invaders, as well as the temptations of civilisation and the bloody massacres of the past have afflicted the Real People and reduced their numbers greatly, drying up much of the pure Achera essence the Djidjigargaly needed to survive in the mortal realm. Today the Djidjigargaly are pitifully few, only attached to the minority of untainted tribes who still wander the outback. The majority now spend much of their time in Achera (the Dreamtime) wandering the Dreaming realm, and these have a powerful connection to the Dreaming that few kithain could ever conceive of. The most plentiful fae in Australia today are the kiths of the West, and they are almost unaware of the great dreamscape surrounding them. Djidjigargaly Character Creation Court The Djidjigargaly hold no concepts of Courts or other such artificial divisions. Seemings They do not refer to their mortal and supernatural Seemings as separate concepts. Both are intertwined in a single form and are as much a part of each other. Both childlings and wilders alike are referred to as Youngulmanda ('those who dwell in the cave') for all are considered young until they reach Moyenda (grumpdom) and therefore haven't emerged into the full light of wisdom. Tempers Achera Willpower Banality Youngulmanda (child) 7 1 0 Youngulmanda (adolescent) 6 2 1 Moyenda (grump) 5 5 3 Legacies All Djidjigargaly possess 2 Legacies, corresponding as usual to Seelie and Unseelie. However, naming these legacies as positive or negative in any way is abhorrent to them, for they see the part that all personalities have to play, and switch freely between them. A Djidjigargaly experiencing discomfort or a negative feeling or situation switches to their 'negative' Legacy, while one who is happy, relaxed or in a good situation or feeling switches to their 'positive' Legacy. Positive Legacies include Bara (Wise One), Bunyil (Chief), Mabarn (Spiritguide), Mangowa (Hunter), Minawara (Maker), Tulu (Warrior) Negative Legacies include Adno-artina (Forked-Tongue), Arunkulta (Witch), Bamapana (Troublemaker), Mopaditi (Outcast), Najara (Fool). All these Legacies are Nunnehi ones (see CtD Players Guide pgs 113-115). Arts of the Mabarn The Djidjigargaly practice the Arts of Primal, Soothsay, Spiritlink and Wayfare almost to the complete exclusion of all others. Achera Achera is the Dreamtime (the Australian realm of the Dreaming), the Dreaming itself, and Dream Essence in the lexicon of the Djidjigargaly. Backgrounds "Born empty handed, Die empty handed." They have access to Chimera, Family (their equivalent of the Nunnehi Household), Mentor, Companion, Spirit Companion, Totem and Treasures. They may not purchase any other Backgrounds when generated. No Djidjigargaly owns Resources (everything belongs to everyone) and all their Bululkiya (Freeholds) are open to all. The bounty is to be shared. Abilities 'Modern' Abilities (such as Drive, Computer etc.) are unavailable to Djidjigargaly during character generation. Only skills appropriate to the wandering tribal life in the Outback are available.